Leah's little secret
by toryviral
Summary: Leah lies about having an abortion after Sam dumps her, 16 years later Eve is living a sort of happy life with her parents, she meets Jacob while at the movies and he imprints on her, she meets the Cullens and then she is told she is adopted, she freaks out and phases, what happens when Eve, the packs and the tribe find out who her parents are. (I do not own twilight)
1. Chapter 1

1\. The first meet

"Hey mum! I'm going to the movies with the girls tonight." I said to mum.

"Okay." She said back.

I ran up to my room and started looking in my closet for something to wear, I found my black jeans, my convict t-shirt and my dog tag and put them on, I went to the mirror that hung in side my closet to put a little makeup over my tanned skin.

I finished putting the makeup on, then moved to put my short black hair into a low ponytail like normal, I heard a knock on the front door, I walked out of my room and slide down the rail and then ran to door to open it.

"Hey girls." I said stepping aside to let the three of them in.

"Oh my god, has Hell frozen over, or did you get hit in the head? You're wearing make-up! And we didn't have to battle you to put it on!" Jackie shouted.

"Nope, pretty sure hell is still toasty warm and the make-up, what? Can't a tomboy take a break and put on a little make-up?" I asked.

"Of course you would say something like that and the make-up what the hell? We're just going to the movies." Sarah laughed.

"I know but I want to try something new." I said noticing that Lexi was being rather quiet for her usual self.

"What's wrong Midget?" I asked giving the small, dirty blond hair girl with glass a small push.

"You're going to the girly side! Don't do it Eve! They are lying when they say that have cookies! It's a trap stay in the tomboy side!" She begged.

"Knock it off Midget, if Eve wants to go girly you should let her." Sarah said.

"Okay guys let's not go too far with the girly thing, it's only a little bit of make-up, no big deal now let's get to the movie theatre." I said.

"Sure." They all said.

"Okay mum we're leaving now!" I shouted out to her.

"Okay! But Evie make sure your back by 8 o'clock and don't talk to any strangers!" She yelled back using my real name.

"No promises for either of them, I'll get 18 year old take me back to his house and show me a few things in his bed room and come home tomorrow morning!" I yelled back.

"Don't you dare Evie Rebecca Luke! You are only 16." Mum yelled back using the full name card.

"Like I said no promises!" I yelled back then hurried the girls out the door.

"You worry me sometimes with the things you come up with to torment your parents." Sarah said.

"They deserve it." I grumbled.

"You're not really going to leave us and run or with some random 18 year old, are you?" Jackie asked.

"No way, you three are the only people I care about." I said as we got into Jackie's car.

We got to the movies and brought the tickets and then walked down stairs to do some shopping, we got to the bottom of the stairs when Lexi stepped on my shoe lace (on purpose might I add) and I tumbled down the stairs into someone's back knocking us both to the ground, my hand flung stair out and took most of the impacted away from my face but my face still hit the floor, I rolled onto my back, I tried to push myself off the floor and groaned as pain shot threw my left wrist, I grabbed it and cradled it against my chest.

"Oh my god Eve are you okay?" The girls asked running up to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, my wrist is a little sore but it's okay." I said and Lexi took my left hand and pulled my up off the floor, I winced a little because she had pulled my sore wrist but I didn't let the girls see, instead I looked to see who I had bolded over when I had fell, on the ground was a boy who was tanned skin like me, his black hair was shorter than my and he looked a little older than me, I walked over to him as one of his friends helped him up, he turned around at looked me in the eyes like he was going to say something but then stopped and stared at me.

"Hey I'm sorry I knocked you over like that, I tripped down the stairs." I said to him.

"Yeah you should be sorry, you could have killed him." One of his friends said trying to make a smart remark.

"Listen I didn't mean to knock your golden boyfriend over but if you want to keep that stupid tongue of yours in your mouth then I suggest you shut the hell up." I growled showing him a bit of teeth like I normally would when I got pissed off at someone.

The boy I had threatened began to shake and growl back at me which snapped the boy I had knocked over attention back to us, he put his hand on the other boy's chest and looked him dead in the eye.

"Paul you need to calm down, you can't do this here, think about how many innocent people would get hurt." He said.

After a few second the boy named Paul stopped shaking and growling, the other boy took his hand of Paul's chest then turned and faced me.

"Ignore him, he gets aggressive a little too easy." He said.

"Okay, well I'm sorry I pushed you over like that." I said.

"No worries, I'm glad you're okay, by the way I'm Jacob but most people call me Jake." He said.

"Well by the way I'm Jacob but most people call me Jake, I'm Evie but everyone calls me Eve." I replied and he chuckled.

"Eve come one the movie is about to start." Sarah yelled over to me, I looked at my watch and noticed that this little incited and taken longer then I thought.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" I yelled back.

"What movie are you going to watch?" Jacob asked.

"Hunger Games, Catching Fire." I said.

"Oh cool so are we." He said.

"Well maybe I'll see you in there." I said then turned and walked back to the girls who started fussing over how my wrist had grown swollen as we walked back up the stairs. The girls were still fussing over my wrist by I just waved them off.

"It's fine girls, if it wasn't I would being crying in pain." I said as I have my ticket to the guy who was at the door of the theatre checking that people had brought tickets.

"Well if it gets any worse please tell us so we can find someone to look at it." Jackie said.

"I will I promise." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Jacob prov.

I watched as my imprint walked back to her friend's then walk up the stairs before I turned to face Paul, Seth, Embery and Quil.

"Um dude we didn't buy tickets to that movie." Seth said.

"Well now we're going to." I said.

"Why?" Quil asked.

"Because that girl is my imprint." I said.

"No way! The girl that knocked you on your ass is your imprint? Did anyone else see how she kind of acted and spook like Leah and Sam would if they got pissed off? And she looked a little like the both of them." Seth yelled.

"Sh, I don't want the whole world to find out I imprinted and as for the last part, she did a little for all three but I doubt they are related or anything." I said.

"Okay, but are you sure?" Seth asked.

"I'm sure, let's go by the tickets for the movie." I said, we walked up the stairs and went the girl standing behind the counter for the movies.

"Hi can I get 5 tickets for Hunger Games, Catching Fire?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that movie has just started the next one is going to be in three hours." She said.

"You don't understand miss, this boy has to get in that theatre, he did something really stupid and his girlfriend got mad at him and she's in that theatre and he really want to surprise her and show her how sorry he is." Paul said over my shoulder.

"Oh how romantic! Here have the last five tickets and 2 large boxes of popcorn." She said hand them over.

"Okay how much?" I asked.

"Free of charge now go win back your girlfriend." She said.

"Thank you!" The five of us yelled running to the theatre, when we got in there the movie hadn't started yet but the adds had, I looked around for the my imprint and found her up the back with 5 extra seats next to her, I pointed them out to the guys and we begin up the steps but just as we got there five other guys sat down in the same seats we wanted, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the guy sitting next to her leaning into her and by the looks of it, it was making her feel uncomfortable, I could tell that his friends where egging him on, every time she leaned away from he would lean closer, I just stood that watching getting more pissed off by the second.

"Jacob you need to calm down buddy." Quil said putting a hand on my shaking shoulder.

"But his making her uncomfortable." I said through my teeth.

"I'm sure she can handle it herself, look her friends are now yelling that him." Embery said.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Boy killer.

Eve prov.

I was really starting to get annoyed at this guy, no matter how many times I told him to fuck off, not to touch me or shut up he just wouldn't quit, every time I would move away he would move closer, thankfully the girls notice and they are now going on a full out whisper rampaged, I would feel sorry for the guy but he deserved it.

"Listen hear you freak, if you keep bugging my friend while this movie is playing then you and your friends well be feeling very sorry for yourselves." Lexi hissed giving them the death glare.

"Oh looky, looky, the little girl is trying to protect her friend from big mean old me." The boy said. I heard him call Lexi small and that he said I need someone to protect me from him, I lost control of my temper and very soon my hands were around his throat, his eyes widened with fear, Lexi, Jackie and Sarah were then clawing at my fingers trying to make me let go of him, when he started to turn a different colour I let go and let him fall against one of his stupid friends, he looked up at my horrified, I glared down at him, him and his friends got up and ran out of the threat.

"You're a nut when you're mad, it seriously scares me sometimes." Sarah said as the movie started.

"I know, I'm sorry about that." I sighed.

"Hey look here comes the guy you bowled over." Jane said pointing to Jacob as he came up the stairs and sat next to me, Jane nudged me and wiggled her eyebrows, I pushing her slightly then turned and face the boy called Jacob.

"Um hey, listen I'm sorry and bowled you over before, me being a numb-nuts I didn't tie up my shoe laces and I tripped on them." I said.

"Don't worry about it, its Eve right?" He asked.

"Um yeah, the three girls next to me are Lexi, Sarah and Jackie." I said going in order of who was siting closer to me, Jacob waved to all three of them.

"Okay everyone shut up I want to watch Peter die!" Lexi yells in a whisper, I chuckle and shake my head but I keep quiet until half way thought the movie when I need to pee.

"Hey get up, I need to go to the bathroom." I whisper taping Lexi on the shoulder, she waves me off with her eyes glued to the screen and The Mutt Monkeys start attack.

"Dude!" I whisper, and she waves me off again, so much for the buddy system our parents made the four of us agree to.

"I'll come with you, just in case those guys are out there." Jacob offered.

"Thanks but I think I can handled those goons easily, after what I did to one of them, they will be scared to come near me." I said standing up and getting to the theatre stairs, I quickly jogged down them and out of the theatre and into the bathroom, when I got out the fives who had been sitting next to me before I chocked one of them were walking out of the men's bathroom.

"Well, well looky here boys, looks like our little friend has come to play." The boy I choked said.

"What is it with you and repeating thing? Didn't you learn already not to piss me off?" I asked.

"You got lucky." He sneered.

"I would say I got lucky, But saying you getting beaten by a girl and your too afraid to admit is a lot more fun." I laughed.

"Boys grab her, I want to have some fun." He said clicking his fingers, two of them ran forward and grabbed my wrist, I cried out when one of them crushed my bad wrist in his grip.

"Oh so you five like having fun the rough way do ya?" I asked grinding my teeth because of the pain in my left wrist, thanks to my marshal arts skills and the fact I was taller, I managed to push myself backwards away from the guy I choked and then pull both my arms together ignoring the pain coming from my wrist and made the two boys holding them slam into each other.

"Is that lucky enough for you?" I asked.

"You little bitch!" He roared and one of his other friends charged at me, I stepped aside and when he was behind me, I did a hook kick on him, he fell to the ground and groaned then got up and looked at his friends, one of them nodded and they both started running at me from different sides, when they got close enough I jumped down laid on my back and as their face slammed together I kicked up with both my feet, kicking their jaws and shoving them upwards.

"Get the fuck away from here and stay the fuck away from me and my friends." I growled turning to the boy I choked, he nodded looking shit scared, he helped his friends up and all of them started to running funny in their jeans, I looked closer and noticed the four of them had small wet patches and the one I had choked and a massive big one, I chuckled into my hand and thought "so much for them going to the bathroom before that fight."

"Eve are you okay?" Someone one yelled, I turned around and saw Jacob running towards me.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. How does she do that?

Jacob prov.

I ran towards her as I saw the five guys from before walking away from her funny.

"Eve are you okay?" I yelled, she turned around and looked at me.

"I'm fine, those guys though, and I think they might have wet themselves." She chuckled.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" I asked.

"Years of marshal arts training." She replied rubbing her left wrist which was now swollen.

"Here let my look at that." I said, she nodded and let me look at it.

"I think you may have a broken wrist." I said.

"Shit my parents are going to kill me." She grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, I know a perfect doctor who will fix it free of charge." I said.

"Really? But I 'have' be home by 8:00pm." She said with air quote when she said have.

"I can get you home by then." I said.

"Um okay be the girls will have to come with us." She said.

"Sure thing." I said, we walked back to the movie and it was just about to finish, Katniss had just fired the arrow into the force field.

"Hey where were you, you missed all the good parts." Lexi whispered to her.

"In a punch on, literally." She whispered back.

The movie end the nine of us walked out of the cinema together.

"Hey girl listen I have to go see a doctor, it looks like my wrist is worse than I thought." She said to her friend.

"We don't have enough money to do that." Lexi said.

"That's where I come in, I know a great doctor who while do it for free." I said, the girls looked at her wide eyes as if to say, I could rape them.

"I trust him girls, plus he has seen what I did to those boys, I don't think he would try anything." She a shored them.

"Okay but remember we have to be home by 8." Sarah said.

"You will be, let's go." I said

"Jake what are you doing?" Paul asked.

"She needs a doctor dude, I won't leave her like that with idiots like those boys walking around, and you guys will have to run back, please? Do it for an Alpha in love?" I asked.

"Sure dude." Seth said patting my back.

"Thanks, meet you guys back at the Rev." I said walking back to my car and the girls, we got in and I drove back to Focks then head towards the Cullen's house, when I knew the mind reader was able to hear my thoughts I shot one towards him.

"Tell the doc I have a human in need of a doctor coming your way." I mental said.

A few minutes later we were at the Cullen's and the doc himself was waiting outside on the porch, I stopped the car and we all got out.

"Carlisle this is Eve and her friends, Jackie, Sarah and Lexi." I said pointing to each.

"Be careful the midget bites and the other two claw." Eve chuckled which earnt her two slaps to the head.

"It's lovely to meet you all please come in." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Doctor Cullen.

Eve prov.

Carlisle house was huge, it was outer walls were many windows or glass doors, the design of the house and the way it was decorated was beautiful.

"I would kill to live in a house like this." Sarah said.

"That frightens me a little thinking that you would actually kill someone." I chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm a lover of fashion and design." She replied.

"Don't gross me out." I said.

"Oh don't worry dear one of this days I will get you in a non-school dress and heels." She said with an evil smile.

"That day will never come pixie, I would fight a vampire and beat it before that ever happened." I said patting her head which got me another slap.

"Would you to stop play fighting, we guess in a house and I'm sure Mr Cullen doesn't want to hear how you're going to get Eve in a dress." Jackie snapped, Sarah and I just raised our hands in serenade, we walked into a room they looked like it was the living room with 7 other people sitting there.

"Everyone this is Eve, Jackie, Sarah and Lexi, Jacob brought them here so I could look at Eves wrist which he suspect might be broken, girls this is my family Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmet and Rosalie." Charlie said pointing to each, the girls and I just waved.

"What you do? Walk and chew gum at the same time?" Rosalie asked me in a bitchy voice.

"If you must know, I fell down some stairs, the was harassed by a group of guys who then even after I choked one of them thought it would be a good idea to try and bash me up then rape me." I said staring right at her in a dead serious voice.

"Did Jacob here come and safe you?" Emmet asked.

"No he watched me kick their asses and maybe break a few noses and Jaws and probably a rib or two and pee themselves." I replied, the whole room was staring at me wide eyed, I just shrugged.

"What?" I asked.

"She's making this up." Emmet said.

"Emmet shut up, she not." Jacob yelled.

Emmet look at the Edward and he nodded his head.

"Holly crap your one tuff girl." Emmet bombed with laughter.

"Thanks now can I please have my arm looked out? It's starting to kill me more than these three." I said pointing at the girls.

"Sure right this way." Carlisle said leading me away from everyone and into what looked like a mini doctors room, after a few minutes he comforted that my wrist was indeed broken and he put a cast on and did all the doctor stuff, I walked back out to everyone else to find Alice and Sarah in a heated convocation about fashion and everyone else just watching.

"Seriously Midget? You let the Pixie lose again? How many people did she kill last time we did that?" I asked sitting down next to Lexi.

"I don't know, four or five I think but I do remember that one time when you found her in a corner rocking back and forth shivering and that guy's body on her bed and his head in her hands.

"Yeah that was fun to walk into." I laughed, the Cullen family and Jacob were giving us every concurred looks.

"Don't worry, it's all made up, it's a thing we do." I explained.

"Jacob Black where the hell are you!" Someone screeched from the front door.

"Oh this should be good." Emmett chuckled as a girl roughly 18 or 19 with hair and skin just like mine but her face was sort of different came storming into the room.

"What is it now Leah?" Jacob asked.

"Why the hell isn't my brother back yet?" The girl called Leah screeched.

"He'll be here soon just calm down." Jacob said, it was only then did she notice me and the girls.

"Who the hell are they?" She asked.

"Leah this is Eve, Sarah, Jackie and Lexi, girls this is Leah a life time friend of mine." Jacob said introducing us.

"Hi." I said, she looked over at me with angry which quickly changed as she looked closer at me, I looked at her more closely as well and realised I recognised her face from somewhere, I just couldn't put my figure on where though.

"I have to go." She said turning and running out the door again, I looked at the time and freaked out, it was almost 8

"We have to get home to, my parents would kill us if we were late, though they will probably kill me any way." I said jumping up, the girls and I walked out the door with Jacob saying goodbye, we got in the car and drove till we got to my house, we got there just on time.

"Hey here's my number." Jacob said handing me a bit of card with a phone number on it.

"Um thanks." I said putting it in my pocket, Jacob drove off and the girls and I walked to my front door, I was about to open it when it opened itself and my two parents stepped out.

"Who was that driving that car." Dad asked.

"And what happened to your wrist." Mum asked.

"That was an officer from the cinema and I fell down a flight of stairs." I replied.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Mum asked.

"I'm fine, the girls and I are tired where going to go to bed." I said stepping part my parents and up to my room.

That night was a drag, the girls teased me about Jacob and I couldn't do anything that I wanted to because my wrist was buggered and in a cast and my parents won't let me because I'm grounded again.

"This sucks, I'm bored and I can't do anything!" I said.

"We could give you a makeover." Sarah laughed.

"Hell no! I would die and go to heaven before that ever happened." I said.

"Aw come on, just a little make-up?" she begged.

"Nope." I replied shaking my head.

"Please."

"Not happening Pixie." I said shaking my head again.

"You're no fun!" she yelled throwing a pillow at me, I caught it and threw it back with my right hand.

"Pillow fight!" Lexi yelled.

Lexi threw a pillow at me and I dodged making it hit Sarah, making her pick it up and throw it back, I sat there laughing at the two of them who were in an intense pillow war, Jackie was sitting on the couch in my room shaking her head and reading.

I grabbed the closes pillow to me and threw it at her, it hit her hand knocking the book out of them and losing the page, she looked up at the other who were fighting and jumped in scream they had made her lose her page in the book. Sarah screamed when Lexi jumped on to her back.

"Girl go to sleep!" Mum screamed at us from down stairs, then there was a banging sound of the floor from mum probably hitting it with the broom.

"Hey you guys want to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Your grounded though and it 11 O'clock at night and its dark." Sarah said.

"Has that ever stopped me before?" I asked

"True but how are we getting past your parents." Lexi asked.

"Easy." I said pointing at my bed room window.

"You're kidding us."

"Would I have kid you?" I asked.

"Wait don't answer that." I said, I walked over to the window opening it then climbing out, I jumped down then signalled for the girls to follow, they all looked at each other than one by one got down from the two story window.

"You're going to hurt yourself eve more if you keep jumping from that height." Jackie said, I looked down at my wrist.

"Oh yeah, I have a broken wrist, ops." I chuckled.

"Eve! If you hurt yourself there will be no sympathy here for you." Sarah said.

"Okay." I shrugged, we began walking towards the beach, half way there we heard a car coming towards us, I turned around and began walking backwards waking it, the car began to slow down and come to a stop beside us, I turned to face it and made it so the girls where behind me, the driver's side door open and a Emmett stepped out.

"Um Hi can I talk to you Eve?" He asked.

"Um sure?" I shrugged.

"By yourself." He said.

"Okay." I said waking to the car and getting in.

"You start this car and drive off I kill you." I growled to him.

"I won't I promise, I wanted to talk to you about Jacob." He said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"His not, how do I say thing? His not one to put forwarded how he feels." He said choosing his words wisely.

"Yeah most guys are like that?" I said.

"Okay getting to the point, the point is that he likes you a lot." He said.

"Oh um, really?" I asked, he nodded.

"Okay well, if that's all you wanted to talk about he and my friend have to go." I said getting out of the car and closing the door.

"Bye." I said and continued to walk with the girls.

"What did he want?" Lexi asked.

"To talking about Jacob." I shrugged, the girls looked at me and wiggled their eyebrows.

"Shut up." I said pushing whoever was closes.

"So what about Jacob did he want to talk about?" Sarah asked.

"He said I shouldn't date him because he is and asshole and is dangerous or something." I lied.

"Lair! What did he really say?" Jackie asked, I kept walking ignoring her question.

"Eve tell us." Sarah complained, we got to the beach before I could answer so I took off my shoes and walking into the water up to my ankles.

"Seriously Eve what did he say?" Lexi asked.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled and walked along the water line, I heard screams and laughter and the girls started to splash each other but I just kept walking along the water line when I got too far away I turned back around and began to walk back, I got there and the girls where slowing walking out of the water, drentched.

"You three do remember you have to sleep in those cloths!" I laughed.

"No we don't!" Sarah yelled, I looked up towards the road and noticed that Emmett's car was parked on the side of it, the girls walked over to me still having an argument about who had won.

"Guys." I whispered slightly gesturing towards the car, one by one they slightly looked over.

"Is that Emmett's car?" Lexi whispered.

"I think so." I nodded.

"Do you think he is following us? How did he even know where you lived?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know, let's go different way to the road." I whispered, the girls nodded and we walked farther down the beach to the next road then went through the forest area near the road, when we got home I had to help the girls through the window, after the three of them were in I jumped up and grabbed onto the branch a under the window then from there jumped through it.

"How can you do that with a broken wrist?" Lexi asked.

"I only used my right hand." I replied laying down on my bed.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, night." I said, we all said good night and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry its been a while since I last posted, I lost to of my family pets on Tuesday, lost the other yesterday and also found out that my great nan could die any day now so I have had a really back week, so hears the next chapter, hope it explains some of your questions I know that it doesn't explain why Leah is there but I promise it will in the next chapter**

* * *

Eve prov.

When I woke up I heard voice down stairs, I looked around and saw that the girls hadn't woken up yet so I got up and walked down, I walked into the kitchen to find, mum, dad and the girl Jacob had called Leah.

"Mum?" I asked, they all turned around at looked at me.

"Eve this is Leah, she is a close family friend of ours." Mum said.

"Then why is she only showing up now?" I asked.

"Old family friend, Eve your mother and I need to tell you something." Dad said.

"Um okay? What is it?" I ask.

"I can't have kids." Mum said.

"I already knew that, I'm your first and only child because after you had me something happened and you couldn't have anymore." I said.

"No Eve, I've never been able to have kids." Mum said.

"What are you trying to say mum?" I asked.

"Eve you're adopted." Mum said.

"I'm, I'm what?" I asked full of anger.

"You're adopted." Dad said.

"So you're saying that my whole life is a lie? That every time I said my mum or my dad I wasn't really talking about my real parents but instead to people who were pretending to be my parents?" I shouted, my body was starting to shake with anger, my fake parents and Leah were looking at me like I was about to explode and I felt like I was to, I need to get out of here, get away from the people who had lied to me my whole life, I looked once more at my fake parents before running towards the front door, I swung it open and run into the forest where I spent so much of my time in, I kept running until it felt like my whole body had exploded, I laid there on the ground in pain as it felt like my body was being rearranged, when the pain stopped I tried to stand up but couldn't, it felt like I had two extra legs, I looked for my legs but only found four fur covered paws, I looked at my back and saw black and grey fur covering it, I started to freak out thinking that I was seeing things or that I was still dreaming and when I wake up this would all be a dream but then I started to hear a voice in my head and freaked out.

"**_Eve, Eve I need you to calm down, everything is alright_**." The voice said.

"_**Everything is alright? I'm covered in fur and I have no idea what's happening to me, I can't even stand up for fuck sake and who are**_** you?**"I asked.

"_**It's Leah, now calm the fuck down, cause I will leave you hear to freak out if you're not.**_" She said, something inside of me new that she was lying.

"**_Yeah, now what's happening to me? Why am I all of a sudden a fucking giant dog?_**" I asked.

"_**It's okay, you're not a giant dog, to be exact you' kind of are a giant dog just not it the way you think, you're a Werewolf.**_" She said.

"_**What? No I'm not.**_" I said.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, please review what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8.

Leah prov.

I was sitting in the kitchen I was so familiar with talking to Kim and Josh, waiting for Eve to wake up.

"Are you sure we should tell her? I mean she has be showing signs of you know." Kim said.

"That's why we have to tell her, she has already had the scent of vampires in her and she is old enough to become one." I said, after that we didn't say anything.

"Mum?" I looked up at saw Eve standing there looking at me, then she looked at Kim.

"Eve this is Leah, Leah is a close family friend of ours." Kim said.

"Then why is she only showing up now?" She asked.

"Old family friend, Eve your mother and I need to tell you something." Josh said.

"Um okay? What is it?" She ask.

"I can't have kids." Kim said.

"I already knew that, I'm your first and only child because after you had me something happened and you couldn't have anymore." Eve said.

"No Eve, I've never been able to have kids." Kim said.

"What are you trying to say mum?" Eve asked.

"Eve you're adopted." Kim said.

"I'm, I'm what?" Eve said looking like she was getting mad.

"You're adopted." Dad said.

She began to shake and tremble and I knew that she was going to have her first phase, she sprinted towards the front door, Kim and Josh jumped up to follow here but I put my hand on Kim's shoulder and shook my head.

"I'll go after her and calm her down, I will take her to La Push to meet the pack, their all on edge after Emmett said he smelt a wolf when he came to talk to her, tell her friends when they wake up that she had to leave in a hurry because of an emergency." I said, they nodded and sat back down with worried faces.

"Don't worry, she's fine, she just needs time to cool off." I said, I ran out the front door and followed her scent, when I got into the forest I stripped and put my cloths into my small bag, I shifted and followed her scent again, a short run and I came across a black and grey wolf taller than me probably a little smaller then Sam, struggling to get up, I could hear her freaking out and panicking but I stayed in the shadows and decided to talk to her telepathically.

"**_Eve, Eve I need you to calm down, everything is alright_**." I said.

"_**Everything is alright? I'm covered in fur and I have no idea what's happening to me, I can't even stand up for fuck sake and who are**_** you?**"She asked.

"_**It's Leah, now calm the fuck down, cause I will leave you hear to freak out if you're not.**_" I said

"**_Yeah, now what's happening to me? Why am I all of a sudden a fucking giant dog?_**" She asked.

"_**It's okay, you're not a giant dog, to be exact you' kind of are a giant dog just not it the way you think, you're a Werewolf.**_" I said.

"_**What? No I'm not.**_" She said.

"_**You are, okay? I know this is a shock to you, trust me I know what you're going through, I went through the same first time I shifted.**_" I said.

"_**Your one to?**_" She asked.

"_**Yes I was the first and only female shifter till now.**_" I said.

"_**So I'm the second?**_" She asked, I could tell she was smiling.

"_**Yeah.**_" I grinned.

"_**Is it hard? To be one I mean?**_" she asked with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"_**It is at times because you have no privacy in this form, the guys try to perv sometimes when you shift.**_" I said.

"_**What do you mean?**_" She asked.

"_**You have to take your clothes off before you shift otherwise they get ripped to pieces.**_" I said.

"_**So that's the fabric stuff around me? My clothes? Wait how am I going to shift back without cloths?**_" She asked.

"_**Don't worry, I'm taking you back to La Push to meet the two packs.**_" I said.

"_**Wait I thought wolves stayed in one big pack and they had their own land?**_" She asked.

"_**I see you did some wolf research.**_" I said.

"_**Yeah I have a thing about wolves, I've always loved them since I was little, so how come there is two packs?**_" She asked.

"_**It's hard to explain right now, I'll tell you more about that later after you meet everyone, as for your other question, it's hard because our body pretty much stops working, but you will grow pretty tale, you stop aging as long as you're a shifter as so and you give it up you start to age again.**_" I said.

"_**You can give up being a werewolf?**_" She asked.

"_**Yes, I was considering it when I first started but after the pack split I found it easier because I didn't have to put up so many walls and I wasn't constantly connected to my ex fiancé.**_" I said.

"_**Wait, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?**_" She asked.

"_**I would be 33 this year but I stopped aging when I was 18.**_" I said.

"_**So I'm going to look 16 forever?**_" She asked.

"_**Yeah, I know it's a bit of a shock but trust me you get used to it.**_" I said.

"_**You said our body's sort of stop working does that mean I won't get my monthly?**_" She asked.

"_**Haha yes, it's kind of sucks because you can't have kids.**_" I said.

"_**Not a problem, I never was planning on have kids, I would be a horrible mother.**_" She said.

"_**When you're older you will wish you had kids.**_" I said.

"_**Maybe.**_" She said.

"_**Let's get going, the guys are probably wondering where I am.**_" I said.

"_**Okay, race you.**_" She said jumping around a little and laughing.

"_**Bad Idea, I'm the fastest and you're a newbie.**_" I said laughing with her but I knew she would be just as fast as I am.

"_**We will see then.**_" She said taking off in a full sprint, I hung back a little watching her then I took off in a full sprint, I caught up with her easily and took over her, half way to La Push I was in the lead but I could sense she wasn't going her hardest.

"_**Come on slow poke.**_" I laughed.

She speed up and we were neck and neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, my holidays haven't been the greatest what with planning a funnel and burying your dog and cat on the same day, but on a happier not it was Easter on Sunday so Happy Easter everyone hope the Easter Bunny was kinder to you then he was to me :) **

* * *

Chapter 9.

Eve prov.

Leah was awesome, we were neck and neck then she let out a massive howl, all of a sudden my mind was slammed with voices, I slammed into a tree and began to whimper, and the ground started shaking, I jump up, spun around and shot back the way we had come running from the loudness and thunder of feet then through all the voices I heard Leah yell.

"_**Guys shut up**_" She yelled.

I stayed quiet and hidden.

"_**I found the werewolf that Emmett had smelt and I brought them back with me**_." She said.

"_**We know we can smell him**_." Someone said, then I recognised the voice, it was Jacobs.

"_**Jacob**_?" I slightly whispered, catching everyone's attention especially the massive black one and the bigger rusty brown ones.

"_**Leah you brought a human here and expose us like this? How reckless could you be**_?" A booming voice said.

"_**Calm you man tits Sam, Eve come here, it's okay**_." Leah said, I slightly stepped out from the bushes making sure I stuck close to Leah's side.

"_**Eve? Is that you**_?" Jacob asked, I nodded a little looking at the ground, I looked up and saw I was actually almost the same size as Jacob and Sam.

"_**Um this is freaking me out, how many of you are there? And why am I one of the tallest**_?" I asked.

"_**10, who are your parents**_?" Jacob asked.

"_**I don't know, I only found out today that I'm adopted, also the reason I turned into a far ball**_." I chuckled.

"_**Interesting, how old are you**_?" The Sam guy asked.

"_**I'm sorry, I don't talk to creeps nor do I give out my personal details to them.**_" I said, it was then really silent, the Black wolf stepped forward and tried to lean over me only find it harder when I did the same to him, I giggled and I heard Leah and everyone else laugh as well.

I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"_**Never mind, Jacob she is your problem.**_" Sam said turning and running off, all of the other wolves did excepted 4-5.

"_**I'm Seth!**_" A smallish grey/red wolf said jumping in front of me.

"_**I'm Eve, can we shift back or something? This talking in my mind has given me a head ache.**_" I said with a smile.

"_**Sure, go with Leah and she can get you some cloths.**_" Jacob said, him and the three other wolves walked into the forest while Leah lead me towards a house just near where we had been, Leah signalled for me to wait, she walked behind some bushes then came back in human form with cloth on.

"Wait here, I'll go get some of my cloths." She said walking to the house then coming out minuets with some cloths which she put in the bushes where she had got changed, I gave her what I hoped was a question kind of face.

"My bad, to shift back into a human all you have to do is picture yourself human." She said, I nodded and went and shifted back, got dressed then walked out.

"That is the best feeling I have ever felt, well all but the talking in my head that scared the crap out of me." I laughed, I looked down at the cloths I was wearing and smiled, they weren't girly they were actually something I would wear.

"Yeah that does get annoying a little, come Mr Alpha will probably want to talk to you." Leah said.

"Is Jacob and Sam the alphas of the two pack? Is that why they're so tall?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Why am I then? I'm not an Alpha." I said.

"That I don't know but I'm pretty sure it pissed off Sam." She laughed.

"His your ex fiancé, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you guess?" She asked.

"The way he talked to you." I said as we got into a clearing where Jacob and three other boys were sitting without shirts on.

"Wow." I whispered to Leah she just nodded her head.

"Hey boys." Leah said, I just waved.

"Hey, Eve this is Quil, Seth and Embry." Jacob said.

"How's your wrist?" Seth asked, only then did I realised that my cast was gone and my wrist was fine.

"Werewolves have super healing ability's." Jacob said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"So how old are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm 16." I said.

"Do you know anything about werewolves?" he asked.

"Only what Leah told me and that most of the movie stuff is lies and crap, how do you become a werewolf?" I asked.

"Well you have to have the werewolf gene, so your one of your birth parents would have get that." Jacob said, Leah mumbled something but only I heard the small noise she made.

"But you have to get the scent of a vampire to actually start's it, then all you have to do is get angry enough." Jacob said.

"Vampires? When the hell would I have meet a vampire?" I asked.

"The Cullen family are vampires, but they don't drink human blood which is why we're on good terms with them." Jacob said.

"Haha my friends would go nuts if they had found out." I laughed.

"I bet they would, hey guys the Cullens have asked for us to come over." Jacob said looking down at his phone.

"So how do we get there?" I asked everyone kind of gave me the duh look.

"Oh." The boys went off in one direction and Leah and I went in the other.

"So how do I shift without ripping up my clothes?" I asked.

"You put your cloths in this, then tie that around your ankle." She said handing me a small setula, I nodded and walking into some bushes, took my cloth's off and put them in the small bag, tied it around my ankle and shifted, it wasn't painful this time, I trotted back out into the clearing to find everyone else, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah all in their wolf form, I got to them and we all started sprinting, it was me and Leah at the front then the boys, Leah and I were racing, I would tease and slow down letting her take the lead then I would come from the side and over take her again, needless to say that I won and got to the Cullens house first, I hide in the bushes keeping my mind clear, I shifted back into human form and put my cloths back on, I waited for the others then walked to the front door with them, Carlisle opened it and stepped aside letting us in, we walked into the living room and I hide behind everyone, they made sure the Cullens couldn't see me but I knew they could hear my heart beat.

"Now that you're here we can get discuss what we're going to do about the alone werewolf." Emmett said, I took a deep breath through my nose and cringed.

"What the hell is that? It's burning my nose." I said dropping to the floor and covering my nose and gagging.

"I forgot to warn you that to us the leaches smell really bad and it hurts your nose at first." Leah said.

"Thanks for the head up!" I said struggling to breathe normally, the Cullens were looking at me funny.

"Eve you okay?" Jacob asked holding out his hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Next time something smell god damn feral to us warn me!" I chuckled, the Cullens were still looking at me funny.

"I forgot to mention we found the werewolf Emmett smelt." Jacob said.

"Wouldn't we have smelt her when she was here?" Rose asked.

"She just turned today." Jacob said.

"So how did Emmett smell her last night?" Esme said.

"The transformation would have started after she left here." Jacob said.

"Oh that would explain why my car sort of smelt funny after she had sat in it." Emmett laughed, I just shook my head and stuck my tongue out at him, he jumped up and came running at me playfully, it looked like he was going to slam into me but at last second I dodged and pushed him into a wall.

"Hey you two don't break the house." Edward said.

He sounds like an old grumpy man yelling get off my lawn.

"I am not an old man!" He yelled.

"I didn't say anything about you being an old man period sucker." I growled, everyone looked at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"What? It's true I didn't say anything about him being an old man." I said completing ignoring the fact that I had just called him a period sucker, Leah again mumbled something that I'm guessing only the Cullen family heard because all of their heads snapped in her direction.

"So Eve, what do you know about Vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"That they can't go into the sun light, they drink blood, they stink really badly for apparently only newbie werewolves." I said.

"All is true but as for going in the sun and drinking blood it's a different story, we can't go into the sun light because we will sparkle and we don't need to survive off human blood." He said.

"So you sparkle like fairies in the sun and your practically vegetarian vampires? Anything else I need to know? Like maybe one of can read mind and another can see the future?" I asked jokingly but everyone was giving a questionable look.

"Oh god please don't tell me I was right about the last part?" I whined.

"You were right, some vampires have special abilities such as Edward can read mind, Alice can see the future but she had the gift before she became a vampire, being a vampire just enhanced her ability and Jasper can both feel and manipulate the emotions of others around him." Carlisle said.

"Remind me not to do depressed stuff around you." I said pointing at Jasper.

"What do you mean depressed stuff?" Leah asked.

"It's nothing don't worry, I just meant that I don't want to make him feel my depressants feeling when I get them because I know how it feel to feel someone else's emotions instead of your own and it can suck" I explain not wanting any of them finding out about myself harm, Edward gave me a sadden look and I remembered that he can read my mind.

"Don't say a fucking word mind rapist." I said to him in my mind.

"You have spent too much time with Leah already haven't you?" He chuckled.

"Edward what are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"She just called me 'mind rapist'." Edward said.

"I did no such thing, I'm an innocent 16 year old girl who likes her privacy because I really don't want some blood sucking creature to know when my menstrual cycle would be." I said in an innocent voice, Edward looked horrified by my words and Leah burst into laughter beside me and patted my back in a well done way, I looked at the clock on the wall and groaned.

"Ga, my adopted announces will be wanting me home soon, I should go." I sign.

"I'll come with you." Leah said, I nodded in thanks.

"Adopted announces?" Esme asked.

"Yes my annoying adopted parents who love to make me miserable as possible, I'm currently ground for braking my wrist and coming home in a 'cop' car yesterday." I said.

"I'm sure they aren't trying to make you miserable, they are probably just worried about you." She said

"I wish." I sign.

"Anyway I have to go or I'll be doubly grounded, I'll see you when I see you." I said walking out the door with Leah.

"Eve wait!" Jacob yelled as Leah and I reached the forest line.

"What's up Jacob?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you about something kind of important about werewolves." Jacob said.

"Talk away Mr Alpha." I said.

"You see there is this thing called Imprinting, it is when a werewolf becomes tied to a human from the opposite sex, it can only happen after the werewolf's first shift, the werewolf becomes whatever their imprint needs, a protector, playmate, anything." He said.

"Okay, so you're saying that this could happen to me?" I asked a little confused with what he is telling me.

"No, as far as we can tell female can't imprint." Jacob said.

'Okay so what's the point in telling me? Its just gonna make me pissed off by the fact it's only a male thing." I said.

"I'm telling you because I imprinted on you." He signing in relief like he had been holding in that sentence see we met.

"But I'm a werewolf." I said puzzled.

"I imprinted on you when you were still human at the movies." Jacob said.

"Okay, so what doesn't that make us?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." Jacob said.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything." He nodded.

"Okay, how about a friend and a playmate?" I asked.

"Fine with me, go before you get in trouble." He said, I nodded and turned around, then turned back and threw my arms around him and whispered thanks before letting go and running into the forest to shift.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10.

Leah prov.

"What the hell is that? It's burning my nose." Eve said dropping to the floor and covering her nose and gagging.

"I forgot to warn you that to us the leaches smell really bad and it hurts your nose at first." I said.

"Thanks for the head up!" She said struggling to breathe normally, the Cullens were looking at her funny.

"Eve you okay?" Jacob asked holding out his hand, she grabbed it and he pulled help up, I covered my mouth a little trying hard not to laugh at him.

"Next time something smell god damn feral to us warn me!" Eve chuckled, the Cullens still had a funny expression on their faces.

"I forgot to mention we found the werewolf Emmett smelt." Jacob said.

"Wouldn't we have smelt her when she was here?" Rose asked.

"She just turned today." Jacob said.

"So how did Emmett smell her last night?" Esme said.

"The transformation would have started after she left here." Jacob said.

"Oh that would explain why my car sort of smelt funny after she had sat in it." Emmett laughed, Eve just shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him, he jumped up and came running at her playfully, it looked like he was going to slam into her, I was about to jump in to stop him but at last second EV dodged and pushed him into a wall.

"Hey you two don't break the house." Edward said.

I chucked and was about to say something but he beat me to it.

"I am not an old man!" He yelled.

"I didn't say anything about you being an old man period sucker." Eve growled, I covered my mouth again trying my hardest not to laugh at the name she had just called him.

"What? It's true I didn't say anything about him being an old man." she said completing ignoring the fact that she had just called him a period sucker.

"That's my girl." I mumbled, the vampires head all turned towards me with odd expressions because the doc switched the topic.

"So Eve, what do you know about Vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"That they can't go into the sun light, they drink blood, they stink really badly for apparently only newbie werewolves." She said.

"All is true but as for going in the sun and drinking blood it's a different story, we can't go into the sun light because we will sparkle and we don't need to survive off human blood." He said.

"So you sparkle like fairies in the sun and your practically vegetarian vampires? Anything else I need to know? Like maybe one of can read mind and another can see the future?" She said in a mocking voice.

"Oh god please don't tell me I was right about the last part?" She whined.

"You were right, some vampires have special abilities such as Edward can read mind, Alice can see the future but she had the gift before she became a vampire, being a vampire just enhanced her ability and Jasper can both feel and manipulate the emotions of others around him." Carlisle said.

"Remind me not to do depressed stuff around you." She said pointing at Jasper.

"What do you mean depressed stuff?" I asked, what did she mean? She doesn't self-harm does she?

"It's nothing don't worry, I just meant that I don't want to make him feel my depressants feeling when I get them because I know how it feel to feel someone else's emotions instead of your own and it can suck" She explain, Edward gave her a sadden look and I wondered what she had thought in her mind

"You have spent too much time with Leah already haven't you?" He chuckled.

"Edward what are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"She just called me 'mind rapist'." Edward said.

"I did no such thing, I'm an innocent 16 year old girl who likes her privacy because I really don't want some blood sucking creature to know when my menstrual cycle is." She said in an innocent voice, Edweirdo's face was priceless, I burst out laughing and patted her on the back in a well done way.

"Ga, my adopted announces will be wanting me home soon, I should go." She sign.

"I'll come with you." I said, she nodded in thanks.

"Adopted announces?" Esme asked.

"Yes my annoying adopted parents who love to make me miserable as possible, I'm currently ground for braking my wrist and coming home in a 'cop' car yesterday." Eve said.

"I'm sure they aren't trying to make you miserable, they are probably just worried about you." She said

"I wish." Eve sign.

"Anyway I have to go or I'll be doubly grounded, I'll see you when I see you." She said as we walked to the door the door.

"Eve wait!" Jacob yelled as we reached the forest line.

"What's up Jacob?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you about something kind of important about werewolves." Jacob said.

"Talk away Mr Alpha." She said, I laughed, she definitely has my humour.

"You see there is this thing called Imprinting, it is when a werewolf becomes tied to a human from the opposite sex, it can only happen after the werewolf's first shift, the werewolf becomes whatever their imprint needs, a protector, playmate, anything." Jacob said.

"Okay, so you're saying that this could happen to me?" Eve asked.

"No, as far as we can tell female can't imprint." Jacob said.

'Okay so what's the point in telling me? It's just gonna make me pissed off by the fact it's only a male thing." She said, she also has my temper.

"I'm telling you because I imprinted on you." He signing in relief like he had been holding in that sentence, I silently gasped at the fact I hadn't picked up on that.

"But I'm a werewolf." Eve said puzzled.

"I imprinted on you when you were still human at the movies." Jacob said.

"Okay, so what doesn't that make us?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." Jacob said.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Anything." He nodded.

"Okay, how about a friend and a playmate?" She asked, I could tell she wanted to say something else and decided t ask her on the way back to her house

"Fine with me, go before you get in trouble." Jacob said.

Eve and I walked to the forest and changed and slowly jog back towards her house, I tried to search her brain for what Edwardo had heard earlier but she was blocking it from me, I gave up and then though of a question that was buggy me.

"_**Hey Eve can I ask you something**_?" I asked.

"_**Sure**_." She said.

"_**Do you like Jacob**_?" I asked, she gave me a funny look as we ran.

"_**What, no why would you think that**_?" She asked, I knew under the fur she was blushing.

"_**Please, you can trust me, it's okay if you do, I won't tell anyone**_." I said.

"_**Okay, I do but I'm scared that he doesn't like me back**_." She signed.

"_**Just tell him how you feel, you're his imprint, he can't do anything to hurt you**_." I said, nudging her a little.

"_**Easier said than done**_." She chuckled, as we got to her house, I could see Kim and Josh in through the window waiting for Eve to come home.

"_**Just so you know, Kim and Josh know all about us, so they won't ask where you've been or where you got the tattoo from because they already know**_." I said.

"_**What tattoo**_?" She asked.

"_**When you phase back on you right upper arm there will be a tattoo of two twin wolves facing each other with a circle around it**_." I explained.

"_**Okay so it just appears on a werewolf's arm after their first phase**_?" She asked.

"_**Pretty much**_." I said, she nodded and walked into some bushes and phased back then a minute later came back.

"See you later Leah, thanks for being there." She said, I slightly nodded then she was hugging me, I smiled then after she let go I turned and began to run back to La Push.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Eve prov.

I opened my front door and saw Kim and Josh standing there.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine, a little tired from all the running and glad Leah was here when it happened." I said.

"Good because the girls are still here, upstairs in you room." Josh said.

"Why? How am I going to explain this to them?" I asked pointing to the tattoo that Leah had told me about.

"Come here." Kim said taking to the down stairs bathroom, she grabbed some of her foundation and covered the tattoo with, a few minutes later you couldn't see the tattoo at all.

"Thank you." I said, I walked up stairs and opened my bed room door, stepped in a closed it.

"Eve!" Three voices shouted, I had three people throw themselves at me, thanks to my enhanced strength and the fact I'm a werewolf I was able to caught them and not stumble.

"What the hell happened to you, we woke up and you were gone." Jackie asked.

"I had to leave for a family reason." I lied almost.

"What kind of family reason?" Sarah asked.

"I'm adopted, Kim and Josh aren't my real parents." I said looking down at her, that's when I noticed it, I was taller than Sarah and Jackie.

"What the hell when did you become taller than us!" Sarah shouted.

"Yeah what the hell, yesterday you where shorter." Jackie said.

"I guess I had growth spurt last night." I shrugged.

"Yeah a fucking big one." Lexi said coming to stand next to me.

"Yeah, hey why have you got make-up on your arm?" Sarah asked pointing to my right arm.

"I don't have make-up on my arm what are you talking about?" I asked lying.

"Yes you do!" Sarah said grabbing my arm, Jackie handed her a make-up wipe and she wiped off the make-up to reveal the tattoo.

"You got a tattoo! What the hell Eve?" Sarah shouted, Jackie and Lexi came over to look at it.

"What the hell Eve, your 16! Do your parents know about this?" Jackie asked.

"They don't, please don't tell them, please?" I asked.

"We won't but why did you get one?" Lexi asked.

"I can't tell you." I sighed.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"I was feeling reckless okay?" I said lied and they knew it up they didn't push the subject.

"Okay but we will find out sooner or later." She said, just them my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh good this is your number." A familiar voice said.

"Jacob?" I asked, the girl perked up and tried to get closer to heard what he was saying.

"Yeah we need to talk." He said, I pushed the girls away and walked over to my window.

"Okay then talk." I said.

"Not on the phone, in person." He said, I looked closer into the woods and saw him leaning against a tree just far enough that if the girls looked over that way they wouldn't see him but if a werewolf look they would spot him.

"Now? Really? The girls are here." I said.

"I know but this is really important, its pack business." He whispered.

"Oh okay I'll be right there." I said, I hung up and looked at the girls.

"Where are you going?" They asked.

"I have to go." I said.

"Not until you tell us what's going on and where you're going." Sarah said, blocking the door, I walked over picked her up and placed her behind me and walked out the door, Kim and Josh were still in the living room, they looked up when they heard me coming down the stairs.

"Eve?" Josh asked as the girls come down the stairs as well.

"I have to go." I said slightly moving my arm to show it was something to do with the pack.

"Okay, be safe!" Kim said, Josh also nodded.

"Are you serious? Your letting her go? Do you know she's going to see a boy?" Sarah asked in raged.

"Yes we do know but that boy is a friend of Josh's, so we trust him." Kim said as I ran out the front door slammed it shut then run into the forest, about a 20 meters in I found Jacob.

"Hey Eve." He smiled.

"Hey Jacob, what did you need to talk to be about?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about why we have two packs." He said.

"I asked Leah about that and she said that it was hard to explain." I said.

"It is, we were once one pack under Sam's control but he was only alpha because he was the first of us to phase, he was supposed to step down when the true alpha phased, genetically I should have been alpha but I never claimed it, I didn't want to order anyone around…" He said.

"That makes sense" I nodded, by now we were sitting on a fallen tree branch facing each other, he continued with the story.

"I was in love with Bella, one of the Cullen's but she wasn't at the time, but anyway I was in love with her but then she married Edward and got pregnant…" He said.

"Wait how could she get pregnant when Edward and her were both vampires?" I asked.

"No Bella was still human and Edward was a vampire, we didn't know that male vampires could breed until then, when Sam found out about that Bella was pregnant with an unknown thing, none of us knew what would happen when the thing was born, Sam was furious and started to plan a way to kill Bella and the thing but I refused to and break free from Sam's control and claimed my rightful place as alpha but an Alpha of my own pack when I left I couldn't hear any of them in my head anymore, then Seth followed and then Leah, the night that Bella when into labour Sam and his pack attack." He said.

"What happened to the baby?" I asked.

"It was a still born and nothing could bring it back to life plus it is vampire law not to create an immortal child, Sam stopped the attack and we made peace but we stayed as two pack." He said.

"So that's why there is two packs." I said understanding now.

"Yeah." He said, we stand there for a while just staring at the sky.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded turning to look at him.

"I know you just want me to be a friend and a playmate but I have to tell you how I feel." He said.

"Oh." I said looking down at the branch, his hand came under my chin and turned my face towards him, this time he was closer to me.

"Eve I love you, I have since you knocked me down at the movies." He said.

"You… You love me?" I asked, he nodded, I smiled, I leaned closer and kissed him, at first he was shocked then he started to kiss me back, he pulled me closer but I broke it off before it started getting heated.

"Well I guess we can be more than friends now." I chuckled hugging him.

"I guess we can." He said, pulling me into his lap and tickling me.

"Hey stop it." I cried out in laughter, he stopped and grinned with victory.

"What to go for a run?" He asked.

"Sure, last one to the beach has to tell everyone about us." I said.

"Deal." He said shaking my hand.

I went and phased then came back to find Jacob ready to go, we lined up then took off, I held back a little in a sprint kind of jog until we were almost there then flat out sprinted going straight past him and hitting the beach before dashing back into the forest to phase back, I walked out and waited for Jacob to arrive.

"The only person who I have seen run like that is Leah." Jacob said.

"I know, we had a race and I bet her by a meter." I smiled.

"You said you were adopted right?" He asked.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"What you birth day?" He asked.

"15/5/2003, why?" I asked.

"I just have a hunch but I'm going to have to talk to Leah about it." He said.

"Okay." I nodded, we stayed at the beach for what seemed like minutes, I opened my eyes the next morning and saw Jacobs arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him, we had fallen asleep on the beach, I turned myself around to face him, careful not to wake him up, I smiled at looked at his sleeping face, I pecked his cheek then snuggled in closer to him.

"Morning Eve." He whispered.

"You're awake?" I asked.

"I have been for the last ten minutes." He chuckled, I could feel his body vibrating has he did.

"We stayed out all night." I said sitting up, much to his dismay.

"It seems like it." He said sitting up with me.

"I have to get home." I signed.

"Same, the rest of the pack are going to need help with setting up for tonight." He said.

"What's tonight?" I asked.

"A bonfire with the tribe." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"And you're going to be there with me." He said throwing his arm around me, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You sure you want me there?" I asked.

"Yes, your part of the tribe now, you probably always have been seeing as though you don't know who your real parents are." He smiled.

"Who's going to be there? And now many of them know about the packs?" I asked.

"My pack will be there along with Sam's, the Elders My father Billy, Quil's grandfather Old Quil and Leah's mother Sue, then Sam's imprint Emily, who is also Leah's cousin." He said.

"That must have really hurt Leah." I said feeling sorry for her, Jacob nodded and continued the list of people.

"Pauls imprint Racheal, who is my older sister, Jared imprint Kim and I'm not sure if Quils imprint Claire will be there, and all of them know about the packs." He said.

"Okay, let's go so we don't keep anyone waiting." I said he nodded.

We got up and said our good byes before heading in different direction in the forest, I phase and ran back to my house, then phased back and putting my cloth's on before heading to the front door and opening it.

"Morning Eve, how is Jacob?" Josh asked.

"His good, he invited me to a tribe bonfire tonight, he said he would pick me up at seven, do you think I could maybe attend?" I asked.

"Sure, it will be good for you to get to know the tribe now that your apart of it." Kim said while flipping a pancake, just as I saw it my stomach rumbled.

"Is it time to feed the werewolf?" Josh joked, I gave him a slight bump as I walked past to grab a plate, Kim places a whole stack onto it, I grabbed the wiped cream and maple syrup and drowned the stuck in them. Kim and Josh just shook their heads and laughed as I chopped into the stack, a minute later I was finished but I was still hungry so Kim put another stack on my plate and I devoured that in a minute as well.

"So the girls still here I presume? Am I going to have to fight off three extremely angry girls?" I asked and both my parents nodded with an, I would feel sorry for you but I can't smile, I sighed.

"Better go face the rage." I mumbled walking up the stairs to my bed room to find all three girls asleep on the floor, I grabbed a pen and got creative with my drawings on their faces then I went to my closet and found the air horn I had from last year's swimming sports, I walked back put it on the floor right in front of them, covered my ears and stepped on in making it's horn to scream though the air, two of the three girls jumped up in horror looking around then their eyes landed on me.

"Morning crazies number one and three." I nodded my head at them.

"Where the hell have you been? You didn't come home last night!" Lexi shouted.

"I got home at three or four in the morning." I replied.

"You bitch you had us worried!" Jackie shouted, her and Lexi looked at each other as I started laughing, each of them started to laugh at each other's face when they saw what I had drawn.

"Lexi you have a little something." Jackie said pointing to her cheek.

"So do you!" Lexi said, they both turned to me with a scowl.

"Eve." They both screamed.

"Guilty, now help me wake up sleeping beauty here." I said pushing Sarah with my foot.

"God she is such a princess sometimes." Jackie joked.

"Well her name does mean Princess in Hebrew." Lexi laughed.

"Girls hold onto you'e ears, I have an idea." I said, I walked over to my iPod dock, picked up both speakers and placed them on either side of Sarah's head, I looked through my iPod to find the perfect song, I found it I grabbed the earplugs that used when I helped dad with loud work equipment, I hand the girls a pair, I grabbed the remote for the iPod dock, turned the volume to full then turned around to face Jackie and Lexi.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls without any more delay I give to you Sarah the grumpy teenager!" I said as if I was talking to a crowd, Jackie and Lexi laughed and I pressed play on God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan, the song always started loud and Sarah jumped out of her bed screaming and covering her ears, I turned the music off and fell to the ground laughing with Jackie and Lexi, Sarah turned and glared at us.

"You are so died." Sarah said, well I'm gonna die early, totally worth it the pain that coming though.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12.

Leah prov.

"Hey Leah." Jacob said walking up to me.

"Hey Jake, where were you last night?" I asked.

"I fell asleep with Eve at the beach near her house." He said.

"You two didn't do anything did you? Because she is only 16!" I said.

"No we didn't we just talked and fell asleep." He promised.

"Good." I said.

"But I did have a hunch about who her real parents might be." He said, I tensed up.

"Oh, um really?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"You're her real mum, you lied when you said to Sam and the packs that you had an abortion, didn't you?" He asked, I turned my face so I wasn't facing him.

"Leah I order you to tell me if Eve is yours and Sam's child!" he said in his Alpha 'voice.

"Yes, okay Eve is mine and Sam's child, I gave birth to her then gave her to old friends of mine who I knew I could trust her with, then after I phased I went back one night while Eve was asleep and told them that when Eve was older she had a chance of phasing to." I said with a sob.

"You're going to have to tell the tribe to night Leah, I'm sorry but you have to." He said giving me a brotherly kind of hug, I nodded slightly.

"Eve is going to be there as well." He said.

"I can't tell her Jacob, she would be crushed, I can't hurt her like that." I sobbed.

"It's okay, she will understand, I promise, who else knows?" He asked.

"Only my mum and Emily." I said.

"Wait Emily knows you had Sam child?" He asked.

"Yeah she knows I couldn't kill the child, and she accepts that." I said, He nodded.

"Okay, let go help the others get ready for tonight." He said, I wiped under my eyes, fixed myself up a bit and then nodded.

"I won't tell anyone, just so you know." He Said.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"But you're still going to have to tell everyone at the bonfire." He said, I nodded and began to collect wood. After we had enough wood I walked home and helped mum prepare food, Jacob had left to go pick up Eve, I had to think of what I would say to night and when I would say it, Emily already know but she don't know she joined Jacob's pack or that she was even a werewolf, I had told her that she might become one when she was old enough but Sam hadn't gotten around to tell Emily about the new arrival to the pack, unfortunately what didn't know was that, that new arrival was his own daughter.

"Hey Lea what are you thinking so hard about?" Emily asked coming in the front door with Sam's arm around her.

"You know, the normal stuff." I said, this was code for thinking about Eve, Emily nodded.

"Hey Sam have you told Emily about our new pack mate?" Seth asked coming in from the kitchen with one of the cookies mum and I baked.

"Seth those are for the bonfire!" I said.

"There is plenty of them that no one will even notice this little guy is gone." He said plopping it into his mouth, I shook my head and looked out the window still trying to figure out what I was going to say tonight.

"What? Another guy has phased? Who was it this time?" Emily asked.

"This one wasn't a male, her name is Eve, as for the rest of her detail I do not know because she refused to tell me and when I tried to intimidate her with my size it didn't work either because she is almost my size so I put her in Jacobs pack." Sam said, Emily looked at me with questioning eyes, I knew what the question was so I nodded.

"When will I get to meet her?" She asked.

"Tonight, she is also Jacobs imprint so he is bring her to the bonfire to introduce her to the elders and the rest of the pack." Sam said.

"Speaking of the bonfire why don't you go do what you came here for and help the boys get ready." Emily said, Sam nodded, gave her a quick kiss then went out the back door to find the rest of the packs.

"So Eve joined the pack? How are you dealing with it?" She asked.

"Fine, we're getting along great, she is almost as tall as Sam and she is defiantly faster than I am, Jacob also imprinted on her." I said.

"Oh, how do you feel about that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I mean I know he won't hurt her but I also feel very protective of her and don't want him near her." I said.

"Don't worry about it, you said so yourself that Jake is a good guy and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, have you told her that you're her real mum? Does anyone in the packs know yet?" She asked.

"I haven't had the guts to tell her, I'm scared that she will hate me and never speak to me again, only Jake knows but that's because he figured it out and now he is making tell everyone tonight at the bonfire." I sighed.

"I'm an uncle?" Seth yelled running in from the kitchen, I forgot he was in there and could hear our convocation.

"Seth quiet! I don't want everyone to know yet especially not Sam! But yes Eve is your niece, you can't tell anyone, she doesn't even know and I am telling everyone tonight." I begged, he nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"Step away from the cookies and put the ones you have in your hands back Seth!" I yelled, I heard a "Damn it!" come from the kitchen and laughed along with Emily

"So what are you going to say tonight?" Emily asked.

"Truthfully I don't know, I really want her to know but I don't want her to hate me." I sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13.

Eve prov.

Sarah luckily hadn't ripped off my head in her rage this morning, she hit me a few times before she stopped when I told her I was going out with Jake tonight to the bonfire. She then started to plan what I was going to wear, it was six o'clock when they started doing my hair and make-up.

"Why do we have to this? It's just a bonfire, not a fancy dress party!" I asked.

"So?" Sarah said.

"This is pointless, were just going to a bonfire with his family and friends." I said.

"Do you want to make a good first impression?" Jackie asked.

"I have already meet them." I said.

"When?" They asked.

"When I got this." I said pointing at the tattoo.

"Wait, you got a tattoo and meet his family?" Jackie asked.

"That what I just said." I nodded.

"OMG you did not join a cult!" Sarah screamed grabbing me by the hair.

"Ow, ow dude let go I didn't!" I yelled clawing at her hand.

"Ow okay, stop that it hurts." She said letting go of my hair.

"Sorry." I said.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked at it and smiled.

"I got to go now." I said, Lexi looked out the window.

"But his not here." She said.

"Yeah I know but he said he would be soon, so I'm going to go wait outside." I said.

I walked over to my window, opened it and jumped out.

"You shouldn't do that with your wrist you idiot!" Sarah yelled out the window.

"Oh well!" I yelled over my shoulder, I waited for like ten minutes before walking into my forest, I found Jacob sitting on the log were we had first meet.

"Hey, sorry for the wait." I said.

"Don't worry about it, you look great by the way." He smiled.

"Thanks but I wanted to wear my normal cloths." I said.

"Naa I like it, plus you'll be taking it off in about 30 second." He grin.

"Yes over there in those bushes while you stay here like a gentlemen and wait without looking." I laughed as his face fell, I walked over to the bushes, put my cloths in my setula and then phased, I walked back to Jacob who had also phased, we began to run.

"_**So where are we going?" I asked.**_

"_**La Push beach." Jake said who had phased when I was phased.**_

"_**Oh I know where that is! Kim and Josh sometimes take me there on holidays, I tried to get them to move into one of the houses that were for sale there but they said no." I said.**_

"_**Kim and Josh?" He asked.**_

"_**Yeah my adoptive parents." I said.**_

"_**Those names are so familiar." He said.**_

"_**Leah probably mentioned them? Their old friends of hers." I said.**_

"_**Wait Kim and Josh the old tribe members? Their your adoptive parents?" Jacob asked.**_

"_**They were part of the tribe?" I asked.**_

"_**When did Leah find you when you first phased?" Jacob asked.**_

"_**She followed me from my house, she was there when Kim and Josh told me I was adopted." I said.**_

"_**And you never wondered why she was there?" Jacob asked.**_

"_**No I always thought it was to visit them, why? Is there another reason?" I asked.**_

"_**No its nothing, ignored I said anything." He said shaking his head.**_

"_**Okay then? Want to race?" I asked.**_

"_**No thanks, we both know who will win." He chuckled.**_

"_**True, hey can you hear that?" I asked listening as I heard pounding feet hit the ground repeatedly, getting closer every second that passed.**_

"_**Yeah, let's go check it out." He said, I nodded and we run towards the sound, coming face to face with Leah.**_

"_**Hey Leah, what you doing?" I asked.**_

"_**Came looking for you two, Billy was starting to get worried that you two were up to something." She chuckled winking waggling her tail suggestively.**_

_**I howled in laughter (Literally).**_

"_**Oh god Leah! That's just **__**gross!**__** I'm 16! And I will be till I die!" I said head butting her but she jumped sideways.**_

"_**You may think that now but you won't in a few years, even if your body stays as a 16 year old." She laughed, Jacob stood beside is frozen in horror.**_

"_**Do you think he is okay? I asked.**_

_**Leah nudged him and he growled.**_

"_**Yep his fine, now come on, Billy will be starting to get worried, Jacob can catch up." She said. I stepped on one of his paws then began to sprint towards the sound of waves, I could tell Leah was close behind me and Jacob was somewhere behind me. We arrived near the beach and went to separate bushes to phase back.**_

**Okay so in this chapter it will be swapping between Leah's and Eve's Pov. It will be indicted like this with who's ever Pov it's swapping to.**


	13. Authors note

Hey Guys, i've had a few people comment reviews about my spelling, i would just like to say sorry for it, i have trouble spelling sometimes eventhe easiest words trick me because i have a slight learn problem, I would also like to say to the person who suggested i give up writing and said #loser at the end of their review, I wont give up writing because it is something I love, I may have horrible grammar and horrible spelling but those are easily fixed, plus even with my learning disability i have finished writing a book which is over 61,000 words and over 360 pages that i have been told by someone who has publised a book themselves that i should try to get it published in the near future.


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay so in this chapter it will be swapping between Leah's and Eve's Pov. It will be indicted like this with who's ever Pov it's swapping to.**

Chapter 14.

**Leah Pov.**

I wasn't looking forward to this bonfire, the whole tribe is either going to hate me or… wait no there is no or, the tribe is going to hate me for keeping Eve a secret, they would say I put the pack at risk of being exposed as Eve could have had her first phased while she was at school or in public.

"Hey Leah you okay?" Jacob asked as he would out after he had phased, we were still waiting for Eve, wonder what's taking her so long?

"I'm fine just a little nervous, I'm worried how the tribe will react when I tell them and frankly I'm scared shitless about how Eve is going too reacted." I said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Eve will be fine with finding out you're her mum, I think who you should really be worried about is Sam." Jacob laughed.

"Don't remind me." I shuddered, I heard something hit the ground and hurried footsteps running the other way.

"I think she heard." Jacob said with panic rising in his face as he went to chase after her, I placed a hand on his chest and shook my head, I left Jacob and followed the sound of running feet.

**Eve Pov**.

I can't believe what I had just heard Jacob say, Leah was my mother? It would explain my speed but it doesn't explain my high and why hadn't she told me? Why did she give me to Kim and Josh? Didn't she love me? And if she didn't why did she suddenly decide that she wanted to be in my life? All this questioned where running through my head as I ran towards the only other place I could think of that wasn't near the beach but I could watch what was going on at the bonfire, when I got to the massive cliffs I sat down and hung my legs over the side of the cliff face. I had so many question running around in my head that I didn't notice Leah had walked up from behind me.

"Can I sit here?" She asked.

"Sure it's a free country after all, you can do what you like, give away your child then could crashing back into her life like nothing ever happened and didn't even tell the poor kid that you were her mother! So sure you can have a seat!" I shouted at her, I saw out of the corner of my eye Leah sit down.

"You have to understand I had to give you to Kim and John, I had you after Sam broke of the engagement and started dating Emily, I couldn't have you growing up in a world where everyone was looking down on you." Leah whispered.

"You could of told me, when I first phase, you could of told me instead of making me think that my really parents didn't want me." I sobbed, I felt an arm slide around my waist and hug me, I was too upset to push her away so I turned and sobbed on my mother's shoulder.

"Shh it's okay, I did want you but I couldn't because of the tribe and Sam and I want to tell you but I was afraid you would hate me and push me away." She whispered.

"What do they have to do with any of this? I'm your daughter! I needed my real mother, when I did all the horrible shit, I need a real mother who could see through my lies to stop me." I whispered.

I thought about the countless times I had lied to Kim when she asked me what was happening to me when I was dating Mason, I had started to drink and on occasion take drugs because of his lies to make me do stuff that wasn't who I knew I was, I thought about countless times I had ran a blade across my wrist cutting ever so deeper each time, I thought about how clues Kim and Josh had been.

**Leah Pov.**

What horrible things could she be talking about? I had combed through every bit of her mind and found nothing about anything horrible, how could she not tell me any of this? How did she managed to hide it from me the rest of the pack?

"What horrible stuff?" I asked.

"Before I meet Jake, before I met my best friends I was dating a guy called Mason, I started drinking, I did drugs occasionally, I did a lot of shit that wasn't me. Mason tricked me." She whispered.

"What kind of horrible thing?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, come on let's just get back." She said ad stood up, knocking my arms from around her, she turned and walked towards the forest then turned and started running towards the edge of the cliff.

"Eve don't you dare!" I shouted but it was too late, she dived over the edge, I looked down over the edge, I could see where she landed but I couldn't see her anywhere, Jacob is going to kill me.

"Eve you survived that you are so grounded!" I shouted.

I turned and ran back down to the bonfire.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, been kinda busy sorting things out, to make up for it I'll post another three chapters :) **

* * *

Chapter 15.

Eve Pov.

I turned and walked towards the forest but I thought against it, I turned back around to face Leah and the cliff, Leah was looking at me confused until I started to sprint towards her, I had just dived of the edge when I heard her yell.

"Eve don't you dare!" But it was too late for her to stop me, I did a few flips in the air before hit the surface of the water, I took on last breath before going under I heard Leah shout out.

"Eve, if you survived that you are so grounded!"

I chuckled with my mouth closed and began to swim towards the shore, as I swam I went past plenty of fish and even a turtle, I had to come up for air five times but I managed to get to the shore, I walked towards the bonfire and saw Jacob being held back by Quil and Embery who were trying to stop him from what looks like trying to rip of Leah's head.

"Um what happened while I was gone?" I asked, all head whipped around to look at me.

"I'm going to kill you Eve." Leah shouted stomping towards me but Jacob bet her there and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Jake… Can't…. Breath." I gasped, he put me down but didn't let go, just loosened this grip.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I was so worried you had drowned." Jacob said.

"Hey I'm fine, I've been jumping of that cliff for ages." I laughed.

"You are so ground Eve!" Leah said coming up to me.

"Yes Mum." I said rolling my eyes.

"Jacob who is this?" A guy in a wheel chair asks.

"Everyone this is Eve, newest member on my pack." Jacob says.

"But… But how did this happen? She is a female and she does not come from the Quality tribe." The man in the wheel chair asked.

"That's where I come in Billy, Eve is well… Eve is mine and Sam's daughter, I lied when I said I had an abortion, I gave the child to Kim and Josh." Leah said.

There were a few gasped and one of the guys started to shake.

"You lied to the pack? You kept me from my own daughter?" He growled, my guess was that he is Sam.

"I wasn't a part of the pack when this happened and you broke up with me, not the other way around, you gave up you rights to see her when you started dating Emily, no offense cousin." Leah said, Sam whole body was beginning to shake more than before.

"Sam calm down, yes what Leah did was reckless and against tribe law but I'm sure there is a good reason why she did what she did." Billy said.

"I was scared, I mean Sam had just dumped me, I was 17 for god damn it! I had no…" She trailed off.

"I have a sixteen year old daughter! What?" Sam shouted.

"I'm sorry Sam! I just couldn't bring her up here with everything going on." Leah said.

"I should have been told! I should have had the right to see her!" Sam shouted.

"I couldn't tell you, you had broken up with me out of nowhere how do you think I felt! How do you think I felt knowing you had just left me and our child! I couldn't bring her up in a world like that!" She shouted, I decided to take things into my own hands.

"I'm just going to go home because I'm just making things worse here, I probably won't see you guys anymore." I lied and turned to walk into the forest, before I even moved a pair of unfamiliar arms wrap around my waist and pick me up.

"You're not going anywhere." Sam said.

"Why not, it's obvious that you don't want me." I faked a small sob.

"What makes you think that? I've always wanted a daughter, I just didn't think I would have one and not know about it for 16 years." He said, he put me down and I walked over to Jacob and cuddled into his side, He pulled me in closer and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What are you doing Jacob? Get your hands off my daughter!" Sam shouted, he was beginning to shake again.

"Sam she's my imprint." Jacob said.

"No she's not! Now get your hands off her." He growled, he was shaking a lot more now.

"She is Sam!" Jacob growled who was also beginning to shake, I was pulled from his arms and pulled away from the two shaking males by Leah and Billy wheeled himself between the two of them.

"You both need to calm down! Sam you need to understand that yes you have a daughter but you don't have the right to tell her what to do, nor to you have the right to tell Jacob who is his imprint and who isn't, you both need to stop shaking because your both scaring Eve." He said, both man looked at me and stopped shaking when they saw my faked scared face.

Jacob walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Eve." He whispered.

"It's fine." I said, Sam came over as well and put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"Now that we have that settled lets continue." Billy said wheeling himself back into the bonfire.

All of us walked over and sat down in different place, everyone was cuddling their imprint, well everyone but Leah, I felt a twinge of guilt and sadness as I watched her sit down in the sand by herself, I looked up at Jacob and he nodded his understanding, I got up and walked over and sat down next to her. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Our tribe wasn't always able to fight the cold ones…" Billy began to tell a legend about our tribe.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 16.

Eve Pov.

After the Bonfire Leah and I were sitting near the shore talking while everyone else was scoffing down food.

"You could come and live with me now you know." Leah said.

"Would you have room?" I asked.

"I have my own apartment Eve, I don't live with my mum anymore like Seth." She chuckled.

"What about Kim and Josh? What about my friends?" I asked.

"Kim and Josh will understand and as for your friends they can come and visit whenever you want." She said.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded.

"What about school?' I asked.

"You can go to school here at the Rev or one of us could home school you." She said, I thought about the good things that would come if I moved schools or got home schooled.

"When can I move in?" I asked.

"We will have to talk to Kim and Josh about it but probably by the end of this week." She replied.

"Come on lets go get something to eat, I didn't really get anything before I came here because the girls were trying to find the right clothes for me to wear." I laughed, she nodded and we walked back to the group.

We finished eating and packed everything up. Leah, Jacob and I ran back towards my house, Leah and I raced but Jacob didn't even try, we all knew he would come last. When we got to the forest in front of my house we phased back, I said goodbye to Jacob and walked to my front door with Leah.

"You sure they will understand?" I asked.

"Positive." She nodded then knocked on the door and a few minutes later Kim opened the door.

"How was the bonfire?" She asked.

"It was great, the start of it was a bit ruff cause Leah told everyone she was my real mother and Sam took it a bit hard but after a while he calmed down and Billy started telling us legends about the tribe." I said.

"Oh, she did?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it was time for the tribe and the pack to know." Leah said as Josh came to the door and stood behind Kim.

"I was wondering if I could move in with Leah, I could get home schooled or go to the Rev, it would be closer to the rest of the pack if something was to happen." I blurted out, Kim and josh both looked shocked.

"But… but what about your friends?" Kim asked.

"They can come visit, so could you guys." Leah said.

"Please? It's only logical!" I said using Kim's favourite words.

"Okay." Josh said, Kim looked at him shocked then nodded.

"You can take Tuesday and Wednesday off so you can pack your stuff into boxes then on Thursday you can sort everything out with your school then you can move on Friday." Kim said.

"Thanks you!" I shouted and pulled them into a hug.

"Eve do remember you stronger than us." Josh coughed.

"Sorry!" I said letting them go.

"I have to go and deal with Sam and the tribe, so I will see you on Friday, I will have Jacob pick you up in Bella's truck." Leah said.

"Okay, see you Friday." I said hugging her, I watched her walk back into the forest and waited till I heard her paws running in the other direction before I went up to my room and laid on my bed and feel asleep.

"Wake up Eve it's time to get ready!" I heard Kim say giving me a shake.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled.

"Josh if making your favourite, chocolate cake and pancakes." She whispered, I shot up out of bed, ran to my closet and started putting on clothes, did my hair, put my shoes on and grabbed my school bag in under a minute then ran down the starts to find Josh sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper and a coffee, he looked up with a smile.

"Good morning Eve." He said in a cheery voice.

"Where's the chocolate cake and pancakes?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, I only make that on special days." He said as Kim came down the stairs.

"Oh your funny, you tricked me!" I said pointing at her.

"It's not nice to point at people." She grinned.

"I better get them on Friday." I grumbled sitting down at the table and Kim gave me a bowl of cereal.

I had just finished when there was horn coming from outside.

"That's the girls, see you tonight!" I said running out the front door and jumping over the back doors of Jackie's black 1967 Chevy Impala which as a pop up top.

"Morning." I grinned as Jackie and Sarah shot daggers at me with their eyes.

"WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT NOT DOING THAT?" Jackie shouted.

"Sorry I forgot." I lied with an innocent voice.

"Lair." Lexi said pushing me.

"Shut up midget." I laughed.

Jackie stepped on the gas and we speed of towards school, we were almost there when we came to a screeching stop, standing in front of the car was Sam, who looked totally pissed.

"Eve get out of that car right now!" He said.

"You don't control me Sam, you gave me up when you left Leah, you have no rights to tell me what to do." I said.

"Eve who is that? What's are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"I will tell you guys later just stay in the car." I said getting out by opening the door.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked.

"I want you to stay away from those three, if that's how they drive then I don't want you near them." He said.

"Sam go back to La Push, You have no rights to tell me what to do, you left mum remember? You lost your rights when you did that." I said, it looked like I had just slapped him in the face, he began to shake, I grabbed him and pulled him into the forest before he exploded into a massive fur ball, I was knocked back by the blow and fell on the ground and covered my arm which had been hit by Sam's paw.

"Shit really Sam!" I shouted.

"Eve are you okay?" I heard Jackie shouted, Sam and I both knew they were walking towards us.

"Get out of here Sam!" I shouted, He whined and looked at my arm.

"No, you've done enough now go away." I snarled, He whimpered but nodded and left.

I stood up and looked at my arm, it had to deep cuts that run from my elbow to my wrist, it was dripping blood but I was beginning to heal when the girls found me.

"OH MY GOD EVE! What happened? Did that guy do that to you?" Lexi asked.

"Guys I'm fine! No Sam didn't do this to me, I hit it on a branch!" I lied.

"We have to get it looked at then!" Sarah said.

"No its fine, let's just get to school." I said.

"But your arm still bleeding." Jackie said.

"Its fine, it's only a little cut." I said.

"Let me look at it." She said, she grabbed my arm and looked at it, which wasn't good because it was healing itself right in front of her, then it healed completely and all that was left were two small scars which you can barely see.

"What just happened? Where did the cuts go?" Sarah asked.

"I can't tell you." I whispered.

"What do you mean you can't tell us? Your fucking cuts just healed themselves! In under a minute!" Lexi shouted.

"I just can't okay? It's not mine to tell, now let's just get to school." I said.

"Fine but we're going to find out." Jackie said.

We got back to the car and got to school just in time.


	17. Chapter 16

Okay so don't kill me for this one! My beta has already tried killing me three times, all will be told next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far :) (sorry about spelling if its still been bad, my beta is trying

* * *

Chapter 17.

Leah Pov.

Sam had just ran onto the beach in and was now sitting down, it looked like he was crying, Emily and I got up from where we were sitting and walked over to him.

"Sam what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I hurt her." He whispered.

"What are you talking about, who did you hurt? Where were you this morning?" She asked.

"Eve, I hurt Eve, I went to talk to her when I saw her in a speeding car so I jump in front of it and when she refused to get out or not be friends with the three girls in the car I got made and she drugged me into the forest and I hurt her." He said going from really loud to really quiet.

"Sam you promised you would stay away from her!" I groaned knowing that Eve is going to be so pissed off.

"I know but I couldn't, I need to see my daughter!" He said in a small voice, He looked so broken.

"Where is she now?" Emily asked.

"At her school probably." He said.

"I'll go sort this out but you need to stay away from her until you get used to the idea that you can't control her life!" I said, he nodded and I turned and went phased in the cover of the forest next to the beach, I ran towards the Cullens house knowing that I could probably borrow a car of them.

"Hey Edweirdo, get ready cause I'm going your way!' I shouted in my mind when I knew he was able to hear me. I arrived and phased back before walking to the front door which opened to reveal Carlisle waiting for me.

"Leah what a pleasant surprise what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile.

"I know I haven't been that nice to you or your family and I'm guessing Edward told you about Eve and I already." I said, looking at his face Edward hadn't.

"Okay apparently he hasn't, I guess I should tell you now because I know everyone else is listening." I said.

"Yes I think that would be wise but how about we talk in the living room." He said stepping aside to let me in.

"Um thanks." I nodded and walked into the living room which was filled with the rest of the Cullen family.

"Okay so well you see I'm Eve's biological mother." I said.

"Oh we knew that, we could smell the blood resemblance." Esme smiled.

"What we didn't know is how and when this happened and who the father was." Alice said.

"Okay then, well Sam's her father and I had her just before I had my first phase, I hadn't told anyone but mum and Emily that I had had Eve, I told everyone else I had had an abortion." I said.

"Oh is that all you came to tell us about?" Edward asked clearly knowing I wanted to borrow a car.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a car." I asked.

"Of course you could, didn't we tell you that already?" Esme smiled.

"Thank you, which one will I be taking?" I asked.

"Mine, here catch." Emmet said throwing a pair of keys at me.

"Thanks, big black Jeep?" I asked.

"That's the one." He nodded.

I smiled then walked to the garage drove out of it in Emmett's jeep.

Since the almost murder of Bella when she was pregnant me and Emmet had become close, I'm also trying to be nicer for Eve's sake. I drove all the way to her school, got out, locked the jeep and walked into the school office.

"Hi how may I help you?" The lady in the office asked.

"Hi yes I'm here to take my niece out of school, I would also like to have it noted that she will not be here until Thursday and will be leaving the school Friday." I said.

"Name?" She asked.

"Eve Luke." I said, the lady typed something into her computer.

"Ah yes here she is, your name miss?" She asked.

"Leah Clearwater." I replied.

"Okay, I just need your driver's license for ID." She said, I nodded and got it out, it was slightly fake as it had a different year that I was born because I don't look like a 32-33 year old.

"Okay sign here, then follow me." She said placing and form in front of me, I signed it and come around the desk and leading me out of the office, we walked down the hall and to our left before stopping at a class room, the lady knocked then opened the door and walked in, I followed I after her looking at the teenagers sitting beside me, I heard the chair fall against the floor before I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Hello Eve." I smiled hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked stepping back.

"I heard about the little incident with Sam." I replied.

"Oh that…" She trailed off.

I looked over towards the office lady and Eve's teacher just as he looked towards us, I froze.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Sorry guys been way busy this holidays, enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 18.

Eve Pov.

I looked up when the door opened to see the office lady Miss. B walk in a start talking to Mr. Knurl, behind her was Leah, I jumped out of my seat, it fell to the floor and I run over to her and hugged her.

"Hello Eve." Leah said and she hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stepping back.

"I heard about the little incident with Sam." She replied.

"Oh that…" I trailed off.

Leah looked over at Miss B and Mr. Knurl and froze, I looked at her and waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hello, anyone in that head of yours?" I asked, ignoring how silly the whole thing looked to my class, Leah still hadn't stopped staring at Mr. Knurl.

"Leah stop staring, it looks weird." I said but she still didn't, god damnit, drastic times call for drastic measure, I grabbed one of Jackie's books of her table and hit Leah and cross the head with it, it may have been a little drastic and everyone in the room gasped but it work, Leah's head snapped in my direction as I put the book down.

"You were drooling, I had to do something." I shrugged giving a lame response to her death glare.

"I was not drooling Dog Face." She replied.

"I'm not the dog face here, I'm not the one drooling, whip the drool of your chin Mussel breath." I replied, she lifted her hand and whipped her chin then winced.

"Okay you win this time Mutt." She laughed.

"Don't I always win?" I asked, the whole class was still looking at us in shock from the whole ordeal.

"So any homework Mr. Knurl?" I asked, he shook his head, he was still slightly staring at Leah.

"You're free to leave now." Miss B said.

"Okay, see you on Thursday." I said and let Leah lead me out of the class room and too the car park.

"How's your arm?" She asked as we got into the black Jeep which was parked in the front of the school.

"Fine just two small scars left." I said.

"Good." She replied.

"So what are we going to do? We have the whole day to kill?' I asked.

"Well both packs are cliff diving today so…" she didn't need to finish that sentence.

"Let's go then!" I said cutting her off, she chuckled and started up the car.

"So why did you start drooling?" I asked.

"I kinda sorta imprinted on your teacher." She mumbled.

"OMG! YOU DID WHAT?" I shouted.

"I know, I'm freaking out as well!" She said.

"If your start dating… OMG wait till I till Jacob!" I laughed.

"You can't!" She said.

"Well his going to find out sooner or later." I said.

"I'm hoping for later." She said, I noticed we were driving in the wrong direction to the La Push.

"Um where are we going?" I asked.

"We have to give back to Emmet." She said.

"Oh, okay, do I get to tease Edweirdo?" I asked.

"Sure." She laughed.

"What are you gonna do now that you imprint? On my teacher mind you." I teased.

"Shut up." She said giving me a shove.

"No I'm serious, what are you gonna do? How did the imprint even happen? Isn't imprinting here to make sure that we reproduce? And we both know we can't have kinds because we don't produce eggs.' I stated.

"How do you Eve no all this?" She asked.

"Let's just say experience." I replied, she gave me a funny look.

"What do you mean EXPERIENCE?" She asked raising her voice.

"OMG not like that! Ew, that gross, no, I meant PE, we learn this stuff in PE!" I said.

"Oh thank god, don't do that to me, I'll give me gray hairs before I'm 60!" She laughed.

"Yeah right, your body is forever 18! Year never getting gray hairs!" I laughed.

"Whatever!" She smile as we arrived at the Cullens house.

"Looks like Carlisle was expecting us." I said.

"Well we were talking really loudly, they probably heard us coming from the high way." She laughed, we drove into the open garage, we got out and walked inside to be greeted by Esme.

"Hey." Leah and I said.

"Hello girls, how's your arm Eve?" She asked.

"Scared by fine." I replied, with a smile, Emmet came over and hugged Leah, I have her a funny look, she gave me the look that meant for me to shut my trap or she would do something evil, I looked away and looked to awards Alice who looked exited as hell.

"What's pixie?" I asked.

"I'm going to plan Leah's wedding!" She squeaked.

"Since when was Leah getting married!" I yelled.

"Since she imprinted on your teacher?" She clapped.

"How do you…" I trailed off.

"Edward you did you really have to tell everyone Leah's and I's convocation to everyone!" I yelled.

"It wasn't me Mutt Alice saw it in her vision!" He shouted back.

"Lair! Alice can't see visions about werewolves!" I said.

"Well I saw that okay? I can sometimes get visions of you guys." Alice said sounding hurt.

"Okay, okay whatever Pixie." I muttered.

"We should probably get going." Leah said.

"I agree, this place sticks and I do not feel like having my mind looked through." I growled stomping out of the house.

"She's having rough time with things happening and her friends being nosy." Leah said as she walked out, I run into the forest, change then phased and started running, I could feel Leah somewhere behind me but I kept running till we were over the Rev boundary before I came to a stop and sat down.

"_**Why did you have to get my gene for running?**_" Leah groaned as she caught up to me.

"_**That's a good question, maybe it would have been answered if you hadn't of left me at some random persons house.**_" I stated.

"_**What was I supposed to do?**_" She shouted back at me.

"_**I don't know!**_" I growled.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, don't hate me please -puppy eyes- I've been super busy with school, I had exams, I actually took them kinda seriously this semester because of VCE next year and there were some subjects that needed a certain % on the exam which thankful I got , I promise of the next few months I'll try to post more. so this chapter is just following on from chapter 18. enjoy **

* * *

"_**I'm sorry okay? I was scared, I didn't have the money to raise a child and at the time I didn't want a kid, especially not Sam's kid."**_ She replied.

"_**Then why did you have me? Why did you put both of us through the pain we went through?"**_ I shouted as tears weld up in my eyes and memories of the cutting, the drugs and the alcohol abuse from dating Mason started flicking through my mind and I could tell that Leah was watching them.

"_**Guess you know I was talking about, when I said horrible stuff." **_I whispered as I walked into the bushes and phased then put my clothes on, I could tell Leah did the same thing and gave her a few seconds before walking back and sitting on one of the fall trees.

I felt someone sit beside me and then lifted up both my wrist and turned them to look at the scars that run across them from my wrist to my elbow.

"You know, after a while I couldn't tell if I was doing it or not because I had gotten so used to the pain that it wasn't there anymore and Kim and Josh never noticed, they always believed that I was doing homework." I whispered tears threatening.

"Oh my sweet baby girl what did that boy do to you?" Leah whispered to herself before pulling me into her arms, the tears began to run and she pulled me closer as I sobbed.

We stayed like this for what seemed like hours before I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"We should get to the cliffs." I said.

"It's only a three minute walk from here so there's no point in phasing." Leah said standing up.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this?" I asked standing up.

"Not just yet, if I told Jacob he could totally blow up and kill Mason." She laughed.

"May not be a bad thing." I said as we walked.

Sure enough three minutes later we arrived at the cliffs to see Paul jumping on.

"Next time to a flip you wuss!" I shouted.

Everyone turned to face us, Sam's face went from smiling to completely heart broken. Jacob jogged over and put his arm around me.

"Why aren't you at school?" Sam asked.

"I took her out early, though it would be good for her to come cliff jumping and bond with both packs." Leah said.

"She is not Cliff jumping with us." Sam growled.

"Father, calm down I've done this shit before." I laughed turning Sam face from angry to shocked.

"You called me father." He whispered.

"Well yeah, you are aren't you?" I said.

"You still not cliff jumping." He said turning serious.

"Just try and stop me old man." I said shaking off Jacobs arm and started running towards the cliff, Sam tried to jumping in front of me but I dodged and jumped, I did a half flip and looked up at all the faces watching me fall, I looked back down and dived into the water next to Paul.

"Way to piss off Sam." He laughed as we swam to the path that lead back to the top of the Cliffs.

"Eh the old man can get over it." I laughed.

"I think you're taking the whole father thing better than he is." He laughed as we run up the path and came up at the top.

"You have a death wish." Leah said.

"Eh it was fun." I laughed ignoring my fuming father.

We spent the next hour's cliff jumping before Leah decided I should get home, today had been the best day ever with my real family.


	20. Squel note and authors note

**Alright hey guys, just letting you know that I had to change a few things in this story so don't worry about any of the other updates, don't forget that I have written a squeal so check that out if you want to continue with Eve and Leah's adventure, it's called Eve's Little Secret. so check that out and tell me what you think, always looking for advice**


End file.
